There's Only Four of Us, And One of Him
This episode is a property of Benzarro85. Please do not make any changes to the episode, as it'll piss off the creator. Plot Tyler, Kevin, Shope and Roach were chasing after the icecream truck, which was driving past the main town of Cornbury. Ben looks to see and completely ignores the fact that they're going to get caught. Whilst doing this, Venamus teleports in and traps the noobs inside a glass dome, completely unbreakable. Venamus laughs, while explaining his new plan; whilst wrapping an energy rope around it, ready to drag it into his ship. Inside his ship, Venamus begins to use his technology to turn the noobs evil. He pulls the lever and it switches the personality from good to bad. The noobs tell Venamus that they want to put an end to Ben, to Venamus' pure excitement. Venamus teleports the noobs in search for Ben. Back in Cornbury, Ben runs over to Mem and Zen's house, explaining to what happened to the noobs. Suddenly, an explosion occurs, which badly damages their house. Ben looks up and sees the noobs, ready to fight. Ben transforms into Four Arms and throws the first punch, knocking out Tyler. Tyler, who is sent flying by Four Arms, transforms into Cannonbolt, slamming into a brick wall in someone's house. Four Arms walks over to Cannonbolt, but as he does this, Kevin transforms into Arctiguana and freezes Four Arms on the spot. Arctiguana heads over to Cannonbolt, who transforms back into Tyler. Tyler tells Kevin to use a better transformation; to which Kevin transforms into Gravattack and ejects Four Arms at a brick wall. Four Arms transforms back into Ben, and feels pain on his back. Ben looks at the noobs and transforms into Antigravitesla which causes him to alter gravity's effect on himself. Antigravitesla raises himself in the air and heads off to Plumber HQ. Shope transforms into XLR8 and heads off to HQ before Antigravitesla could get there. The Omnitrix times out on Ben, causing him to smack onto a roof, a few kilometers away from the HQ. Ben gets attacked with a massive explosion caused by Tyler as Swampfire, and Kevin as Stinkfly. Ben looks up and sees that Tyler and Kevin have returned, ready to fight. Ben dials the Omnitrix and transforms into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch jumps down and blasts Swampfire to a building, shattering the glass windows. Stinkfly shoots goo at Shocksquatch, but he dodges it, causing it to hit Shope as XLR8, causing her to crash into a building nearby. XLR8 transforms back into Shope. Shocksquatch asks them on what is making them feel this way, but doing this leads to Roach attacking him as Terraspin. Shocksquatch switches into Goop and splats onto the wall to stick a perfect landing. Goop then transforms back into Ben. Venamus teleports in and asks Ben if he is enjoying the fight. Ben angrily runs over to him, but gets whacked by Terraspin. Ben is sent flying until a portal opens, smacking into Plumber HQ. Ben turns to find Max and Rook, who ask Ben on what is going on. Ben points to the window, explaining the latter. Ben then asks about the random portal, to which Gwen walks in. Ben asks Gwen if she'd like to join the fight, but, to his dismay, Gwen tells him that she's got other problems to sort out. Ben heads on out, whilst transforming into Feedback. Feedback then heads down to Undertown, which is blocked off by Roach and Shope. Shope transforms into AmpFibian, while Roach transforms into Armodrillo. Feedback began to use his brain. AmpFibian blasts electricity towards Feedback, who absorbs it and redirects it to Armodrillo, electrocuting him; Ben's plan was working. Armodrillo creates a massive earthquake, eventually leading to a massive tsunami attack. AmpFibian switches into Ripjaws and jumps into the tsunami, causing Feedack and Armodrillo to get ambused. Feedback grabs hold of the lamppost while Armodrillo is cast away; the town was flooded. Feedback transforms back into Ben and begins to swim to the roof of the tallest building. Ben begins to investigate the cause of the problem, on what happned to make the SuperNoobs evil. Suddenly, Venamus teleports in and blasts Ben with a powerful attack, causing him to be sent flying into the flooded town. Ben pulls his head up and sees Venamus, ready to destroy him. Ben transforms into Squidstrictor and quickly escapes before Venamus could catch him; as he does this, Venamus teleports into the water and sends Squidstrictor flying; his entire body is thrown out of the water, until plummeting back in. Squidstrictor realises that he has no actual power, so he switches into Big Chill, who surprises Venamus, as he can breathe underwater. Big Chill flies out of the water and eventually freezes it, causing both Ripjaws and venamus to be trapped. Armodrillo gets himself out and transforms back into Roach; noticing how his Omnitrix has finally timed out. Kevin and Tyler run up to Roach and find out that the water has turned into ice; they see Big Chill phase out of the ice, and onto the ground, ready to fight. Tyler, realising that Big Chill is a literal ghost, turns this into his advantge point and transforms into Ghostfreak. Big Chill realises the plan and switches back into normal, then realising that he has access to Master Control; this is where things get dirty. Ben activates master control and transforms into Snare-Oh, then completely knocks out Kevin, sending him flying to a building, but transforms into Astrodactyl to save himself from death. Ghostfreak transforms into Humungousaur and expands his size to 600 feet, making Astrodactyl and Snare-Oh look tiny in comparison. This, for Ben, was the final straw. Snare-Oh switches into Way Big in complete fury and blasts everyone, to the point the ice shattered and everything was underwater again, and then switches into Alien X and alter reality to where the tsunami didn't happen, and the SuperNoobs were never evil; the fight was officially over, and Venamus was finally defeated. Major Events Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Memnock *Zenblock Neutral *Tyler Bowman *Jennifer Shope *Kevin Reynolds *Theodore Roachmont Villains *Count Venamus Aliens Used By Ben *Four Arms *Antigravitesla *Shocksquatch *Goop (cameo) *Feedback *Squidstrictor *Big Chill *Snare-Oh *Way Big *Alien X By Tyler *Cannonbolt *Swampfire (off-screen transformation) *Ghostfreak By Shope *XLR8 *AmpFibian *Ripjaws By Kevin *Arctiguana *Gravattack *Stinkfly (off-screen transformation) *Astrodactyl By Roach *Terraspin (off-screen transformation) *Armodrillo Trivia Category:Episodes